desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Edie Britt
'''Edie Williams' (née Britt, previously McLain and Rothwell) was perhaps the most reviled woman on Wisteria Lane, yet she never really understood why. Strong-willed and self-employed, when Edie saw something she wanted, she got after it. And nothing would stand in her way. Edie was not your typical housewife, as she'd rather go out clubbing and hooking up with indiscriminate men than to stay at home and do the chores. Well known for her sexual appetite, Edie soon acquired the status of "neighborhood slut." But after her fellow housewives raised concern about her behavior, Edie decided to leave the Lane for good. She returned 5 years later, apparently a reformed woman...with a new husband in tow, who brought with him a dark past and a plan for revenge. Edie died in a shocking accident involving an electrical post, after discovering her husband's evil plan. Edie perished just as she lived - as the 'complete and utter center of attention'. Biography 'Early Life' Edie was brought up on the "wrong side of the tracks"; her father abandoned her at a young age for his mistress and her 10 year old daughter; she was raised in a caravan park; and was mistreated by her alcoholic mother. In her childhood, Edie was a skilled guitar player, along with the rest of her family who were all well-trained musicians. After years of abuse and neglect, Edie left home and set up her own real estate company. She then married her first husband, Dr. Charles McLain and quickly became pregnant with her first and only child, Travers. Following Edie's divorce from Charles and giving her ex-husband full custody of her son, she quickly remarries to Umberto Rothwell and they move to Wisteria Lane and live in 4362. Umberto and Edie have marital problems and divorce because Umberto is gay. Edie gets drunk and has sex with her handyman Eli Scruggs. Edie tries to befriend Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo, Bree Van de Kamp, Gabrielle Solis, and Mary Alice Young but they insist on keeping their distance because of her beeing a slut. Edie however befriends Martha Huber and Karen McCluskey. During some point, Edie has an affair with Susan's husband Karl before she divorced him. 'Season 1' When new neighbor, Mike Delfino, a plumber, moves onto Wisteria Lane, Edie begins her conquest to get him in bed with her. She visits his house with a casserole, hoping to get a date, but she's interrupted by Susan Mayer, who is also interested in Mike. After he tells the girls he is busy, Edie asks Mike to "look at her pipes". Later, Edie makes another attempt at winning Mike by inviting him over to her house for dinner. When Susan finds this out, she sabotages their date by calling Mike over to fix a plumbing emergency. The next day, Susan finds out Edie has a man over at her house. Jealous, She tries to sabotage their night again by interrupting them, asking for sugar. However, when there's no answer, she sneaks inside and accidentally sets the house on fire when hearing Edie having sex. Susan is then relieved to find out that the man was not Mike. ("Pilot") After having her house burnt down, Edie, with help from her friend Martha Huber, search through the remains for any belongings that still have any worth. She asks Martha if she can stay with her until her insurance comes, and Martha allows her too. Martha then finds a measuring cup, thinking it's worth something, but Edie tells her it isn't hers. This makes Martha become immediately suspicious, knowing someone burnt the house down, but Edie doesn't seem to care. When Mike and Susan prepare for a dinner together, Edie ruins it by getting Mike to sympathize with her because of her house burning down, and she's invited to the dinner. During the dinner, Edie gets along great with Mike's dog, Bongo. This angers Susan, so she tries to get along with Bongo too, to impress Mike, but things end badly when he swallows her earring. ("Ah, But Underneath") One day, Susan notices Edie trying to impress Mike while she washes her car in a swimsuit, and she's mortified to see it working. She interrupts Edie's plans by giving Mike junk mail horded by Julie. Martha Huber later discovers that Susan burnt down Edie's house, so she blackmails her. She tells Susan to let Edie get with Mike, as she is annoying to live with, or she'll tell the police. Susan is forced to agree, and when Mike offers to go on a date with Susan, she turns him down, insisting he go with Edie instead. ("Who's That Woman?") When Susan goes to spy on Mike, who is with another woman, Kendra Taylor, Edie tags along. Later, Mr. Shaw approaches Edie to kill her, as Paul Young believed she blackmailed his wife, Mary Alice, who committed suicide. ("Anything You Can Do") After discovering that forty dollars has been stolen from her purse, Edie accuses Martha. This then leads to them both arguing. Martha insists she didn't take the money, but Edie explains she overheard her on the phone to the bank, and she knows she is having financial issues. Angry at Edie spying on her, Martha kicks her out of the house. Later, Mr. Shaw approaches Edie, ready to kill her. He soon discovers some evidence that proves Edie didn't blackmail Mary Alice. However, this sadly incriminates Martha. ("Guilty") When Gabrielle Solis decides to run a fashion show showcasing the women of Wisteria Lane for charity, Edie helps out by modelling some of the dresses. However, when Martha fails to show up for a dress fitting, she starts to become worried for her. ("Suspicious Minds") Still looking for Martha, Edie thinks about breaking into her house. She asks Lynette Scavo if she has a key to Martha's house, saying that she left her laptop there with personal information she doesn't want anyone to see. After Lynette is unable to help, Edie gets the police to look for Martha and enter the house. ("Come Back to Me") After reminiscing about Martha, Edie meets Martha's sister, Felicia, who came to Wisteria Lane to find out what happened to her. Later, Edie helps the neighborhood search for Martha in the woods, but they're unsuccessful. She later attends Julie's as Karl Mayer, Susan's ex-husband's date; and Susan becomes furious when she learns they made out during her marriage to him. ("Move On") After Martha's body is discovered in the woods and recovered by police, Edie plans a funeral for her, but is saddened to realize only she and Susan are the mourners. They both go to spread Martha's ashes at a lake that meant a lot to her. During the car journey, they talk about their pasts and Edie reveals she was an outcast who smoked. Moments before releasing the ashes, Susan reveals to Edie that she burned her house down. In a rage, Edie throws the ashes all over Susan. ("Every Day a Little Death") Susan becomes depressed after she learning of Mike's past, and Edie, encouraged by Lynette to tries to be closer with her and pays her a visit to try and cheer her up. The two of them go to a bar, and Susan explains how she thinks Paul is Martha's real murderer. Fueled by a revelation Edie makes about how Paul acted weird around Felicia, the two women break into his house, searching for incriminating clues. They find and watch part of a videotape labeled 'Angela's Award Party', that features Mary Alice... receiving an award. Paul comes home, so Edie distracts him while Susan sneaks out. ("The Ladies Who Lunch") Susan is asked out on a date by Bill Cunningham, one of the men building Edie's new home and who had dated her briefly. She asks Edie's permission to go out with him, but she isn't given it. However, she goes out with him anyway. Edie tracks them down and scolds Susan for it. ("There Won't Be Trumpets") Later, Paul approaches Edie in the hopes of learning why she was in his house some time earlier, and Edie explains it was all Susan's fault, as she has this theory that he's evil and that he murdered Martha. Lynette later asks for some advice on how to deal with Annabel Foster, Tom's work colleague, and she tells her to keep her friends close, but her enemies closer. ("Fear No More") Whilst on a date with George, Bree spoon feeds him and Edie watches from another table, causing awkwardness for all involved. Edie later talks to Bree and she tells her that she can have anyone she wants and that she chooses the town's pharmacist, and even if it is not cheating, she is still somewhat unfaithful to Rex. ("Sunday in the Park with George") Edie brings donuts to Mike Delfino one morning, and is aggravated to find that he and Susan have gotten back together. Mike then suggests to his girlfriend that they move in together, and thus they start all the preparations for that. Edie stages an intervention with Susan's best friends, who are concerned that Mike might still be not as good as he lets on, but the idea falls through when Susan tells the girls that for the first time in a long time she is genuinely happy. ("Goodbye for Now") Edie later welcomes new neighbor, Betty Applewhite, to Wisteria Lane, and questions why she bought the house without even visiting it. ("One Wonderful Day") 'Season 2' As Edie's house nears completion, she watches as the finishing touches are added. Later, while at the construction site of her house, Edie is approached by Susan, who is looking for Mike. Edie tells Susan she heard about the hostage situation with Zach, and she mockingly asks if he hurt her in any way, for example, "pistol whipping". Later on, Edie answers Mike's cellphone, and when she learns it's the police calling, she gives it to Mike; and they tell him they found Zach's dead body. ("Next") Susan discovers Edie has been seeing Karl Mayer when she sees him leaving her house one morning, dressed in a robe and boxer shorts. She tries to tell him he cannot date Edie, but the request is ignored. Later, Susan confronts Edie about dating Karl, and Edie explains how awful she feels about it and admits she should have told her first. After Edie tells Susan that she and Karl had sex in a jacuzzi, Susan tells Edie that Karl said he still loved her, clearly upsetting her. Edie confronts Susan immediately, calling her a liar. After a small struggle, Susan accidentally runs over Edie with her car, breaking her leg. ("You Could Drive a Person Crazy") With Edie now a part of Julie's life, as she's dating Karl, Susan becomes concerned with what Julie is being exposed to. Susan is later shocked when Julie reveals she'll be singing with Edie, instead of her, at church. While Edie practices with Julie, Susan tries to join them at church by playing piano, but Edie turns her down. Edie tells Susan she only wants to be a part of the music group because she's involved. After arguing, they both ask Julie who she'd like to sing with, so she reluctantly chooses her mother, angering Edie. After being guilted by Karl, Susan decides to let Edie perform with Julie, and together, they put on a horrible show at church. ("You'll Never Get Away From Me") As Susan helps Mike search for Zach, who has gone missing, Edie taunts her over the situation. Susan has enough and scolds Edie, and explain they'll probably never find Zach anyway. Edie realizes Susan is using the situation to appear as "little Miss Perfect self-sacrificing girlfriend". She calls her a "conniving little shrew", and then questions why they aren't closer. ("My Heart Belongs to Daddy") When Bree announces Rex's body has been released by the police and there'll be a reburial, Edie seems unsympathetic when Bree questions how she could be accused of murder. Later, Edie joins Bree and the girls when they attend Rex's reburial. ("They Asked Me Why I Believe In You") Edie is at a neighborhood gathering when Susan publicly accuses Paul of murdering Martha and demands that Mike show her journal to the cops. Thinking Susan is crazy, Edie mockingly asks "what she's been smoking". ("I Wish I Could Forget You") Later, Edie finds out that Karl has kept a picture of Susan under the mattress and she realizes he is still in love with her. The two break up, and after having a one-night stand with Susan, Karl realizes he wants to get back together with Edie. Edie then unexpectedly thanks Susan for whatever she did to reunite the two. Susan feels as if she made a difference but still feels lonely because of her judgment. ("Color and Light") Edie plays poker with the girls, and is relatively bitchy towards Susan in regards to her quest to bond with her biological father, commenting that she is an acquired taste. ("That's Good, That's Bad") When Susan's stepmother spray painted Susan's garage calling her a whore, Edie just stares and tells Susan that her garage says it all. Edie later tells Betty Applewhite that Gabrielle's intruder is at a mental hospital. ("Coming Home") Betty Applewhite gives Edie the listing of her house when she decides that it is time for her to sell the place and move. ("We're Gonna Be All Right") On Valentine's day, Edie finds a wring and preenup in Karl's briefcase and Edie thinks he will propose at dinner. When Susan finds out about this, she decides to warn Karl because oblivious to Edie, Karl and Susan were the ones getting married. Edie is then upset when Karl does not propose. ("Thank You So Much") Edie decides to throw a surprise wedding at her and Karl's engagment party. Susan tries to convince Edie not to but she refuses. Susan and Karl then must come clean about their remarriage. When Susan and Karl get to Edie's house, Susan's ex-boyfriend Ron McCready is already there. Ron told Edie about Susan and Karl's sham wedding. For punishment, Karl has to throw Edie a lavish wedding and Susan will be burdened with the arrangements. Felicia Tillman gives Edie Martha's dentures as a gift. ("Everybody Says Don't") Not to long after their engagment, Edie wakes up one morning to see Karl with all his bags packed. Karl was leaving Edie. When Karl's car wouldn't start, Edie was gonna smash it with a rake. The car started but was hit by a garbage truck which thrills Edie. Susan, Lynette, Bree, and Gaby try to cheer up Edie. Edie and Susan start to bond because Edie see's that Karl did the same thing he did to her. Susan feels guilty about this because she slept with Karl while they were engaged. At the end of the episode, Edie hires a private detective to find who Karl cheated on her with. ("It Wasn't Meant to Happen") The detective finds out about Susan and Karl's affair. Susan doesn't have enough money to pay off the detective. Susan see's that Edie will find out so she decides to tell Edie herself by writting a letter. Susan finds out Mike payed off the detective. Susan retrieves the letter but Julie acciedentally puts it back. Edie see's the letter and is furious. For revenge, Edie pours gasoline all over Susan's house and sets it on fire. ("I Know Things Now") Susan asks Edie if she had anything to do with her house burning down and to her surprise she confesses. Susan tells her she'll tell the police but Edie reminds her that there were no witnesses so Susan has no proof. Susan gets Mike to help her with a wire. Edie finds out Susan was whereing a wire and chases her through Wisteria Park. A beehive falls on Edie and she is badely stung. Susan tries to make a deal with Edie that she will not give the police the tape if Edie tells them she just saw someone wondering around Susan's house with a can of gasoline. Edie refuses and promises to get revenge on Susan. ("No One Is Alone") 'Season 3' In the show's third season, Edie is having trouble trying to sell Paul Young and Betty Applewhite's old houses. During a showing of the Young's old house, Edie finds Gaby and Carlos's surogate Xioa-Mei hiding in the closet. Edie calls Gaby to report her. ("Listen to the Rain on the Roof") At Bree's wedding, Edie refuses to rebuild her friendship with Susan after acting real cold to her. Edie catches her nephew Austin McCann breaking into her house. Edie has Austin stay with her until he patches things up with his mother. At Bree Hodge's wedding, Edie introduces Austin to Julie who is not fond of him. ("It Takes Two") In the following episode, Austin helps Julie get her electricity back on. Edie comes over to Susan's house and warns Julie not to fall for a bad boy like Austin because that is what turned Edie into a slut. Edie later comes by asking for her CD player that she loaned to Susan when she tolarated her and Julie told her it was with Mike. Edie goes by to retrieve it. She at first sneaks a peek of his private part and says "Damn, and that's with a coma". She then steels a box of his choclates. All of a sudden her eyes get wide, Mike woke up. ("A Weekend in the Country") When Mike wakes up, he has forgotten the last two years and thinks Rex Van de Kamp is still alive. Edie helps Mike remember stuff. However she takes advantage of this and decides to get revenge on Susan by telling him Susan Mayer treeted him like crap and they broke up several times. Edie reveals to Mike that Susan is cheating on him with Ian. When Susan finally returns from the cabin, Mike acts cold to her and tells her to leave. This makes Edie happy as Susan is heartbroken. ("Like It Was") Edie starts passing herself off as Mike's girlfriend. When Susan finds out, this makes their rivalry even worse. Susan tells Edie that she needs to stop messing with people lives. Edie tells Susan that maybe she was suppose to end up with Mike. Susan does not believe this and calls Edie evil. The nurse sides with Edie and tells security to get Susan out of the hospital. Susan returns later and sneaks Mike back to Wisteria Lane. Edie and Nurse Parker retrieve him as Mike doesn't believe anything Susan says. ("Nice She Ain't") Edie and Mike are having sex in the hospital bed when Susan walks in on them. Edie is thrilled by this and Susan runs out of the hospital. At then end, Edie walks in in sexy lingere outfit. Mike then has a flashback of Monique Polier. ("Sweetheart, I Have to Confess") Edie finally sells the Young house to Art Shepard and his sister Rebecca Shepard. When Edie is out for a run, she gets a call from the super market saying that Austin and Julie were caught steeling beer. Edie is furious when she gets down there and tels Austin he didn't even go for the good stuff. When Carolyn Bigsby holds everyone hostage, Edie and Harvey Bigsby hide in the managers office. Carolyn thinks he has a whore in there and Edie is offened. Edie and everyone are free when Carolyn is shot. ("Bang") Edie's nephew Austin and Susan's daughter Julie start a relationship which Susan is against but Edie tollarates. Mike is disbatches from the hospital and Edie cleaned his house and finds out Karen McCluskey has been stelling his lawnmower. ("Children and Art") Edie sells Gloria Hodge a cheap house on ghetto part of town. ("Beautiful Girls") Edie ends her short lived relationship with Mike after he is accused of murder. ("The Miracle Song") Julie gets Edie to pose as her mother so she can but birth control. Edie reluctantly agrees. After Susan and Gabrielle search Julie's room and find them, Susan confronts Edie. Edie sells Susan it's better to be safe than sorry. Edie tells Susan that Austin and Julie are in love and they can't stop it. They then walk into Edie's house and find Danielle Van de Kamp and Austin having sex. Julie and Austin breakup. Edie sells Alma Hodge, Betty Applewhite's old house. ("No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds") Edie begs Tom Scavo to give Austin a job because he never leaves the house after Julie dumped him. Lynette catches him smoking out back but Tom gives Austin the job anyway because Edie offered free advertising. ("I Remember That") Austin leaves Wisteria Lane after being told to by Danielle's stepfather when he got her pregnant. Austin does not give his Aunt Edie a reason. Edie's ex-husband drops off their son Travers McLain for the month. Edie introduces him to Gabrielle Marquez's ex-husband, Carlos. That night, Edie goes to a bar and leaves Travers home alone. Travers starts playing outside after dark and Carlos see's him. He brings Travers to his house and tells Edie to pick him up in the morning when she is sober. ("My Husband, the Pig") Edie starts to fall for Carlos so she uses her son as bait. She makes Travers go to bed early so she can put the move s on Carlos. Carlos turns her down because he wants to settle down where as Edie doesn't. This offends Edie so she kicks him out of her house. The next day, Edie recieves flowers from Carlos saying he's sorry. Edie goes over to his house and excepts his apology. She then says how she wants to change into someone else and be a better person. As she does this, she starts to strip down naked. Carlos and Edie then have sex. ("Dress Big") After having really bad sex at Carlos's house. Edie makes up an excuse to leave. Edie later finds out from Travers that Carlos told someone on the phone that Edie was bad in bed. Edie confronts Carlos about this. They have a fight but end up having sex a second time. This time was worse and they end up in the hospital. Edie and Carlos agree to be friends. However they have a passionate kiss and have sex a third time which starts their relationship. ("Liaisons") Carlos and Edie are worried about someone finding out about their relationship. While having sex at Carlos's house, Mike almost finds out. With Edie being a realator, she gets them some empty houses they can use. Edie realizes Carlos doesn't want anyone to know about them is because Carlos isn't over Gaby. Edie breaksup with Carlos right before a gay realstor catches them. Later on the news, Carlos finds out Gaby is engaged to Victor Lang. He decides to continue his relationship with Edie. ("God, That's Good") At Gabrielle's engagment shower, Edie tells Carlos she has been dating Carlos. Gaby keeps a smile on her face all night but is really furious with Edie. Gaby tells Edie to stop seeing Carlos but Edie refuses. Gaby retaliates by making Lynette and Susan (who has just become her friend again) to end their friendships with her. Edie has Lynette make pizzas for Tavers birthday party and have Susan sign and sell her books. When Gaby returns to the lane after Victor had a press conference, she catches Susan and Lynette. Carlos drags Gaby out of the party and says that she is ruining Travers party. Carlos says that if he is just dating and she's getting married, then how is he the bad guy. Carlos reveals to Gaby that he and Edie are having fun but it will never be serious. Gaby realizes Carlos still loves her and she and Edie makeup. ("Gossip") Edie's ex-husband, Charles McLain comes to pick up Travers which saddens Carlos and Edie. Edie see's that Carlos won't be around as often so she sues for joint custody. Carlos convinces her not to because Travers will have to have two schools and two sets of friends and it will be hard for him. Edie decides not to get custody. Travers and Charles leave. ("Into the Woods") With Mike getting married, Carlos takes a lease on his old house. Edie asks him to move in with her but he refuses. Edie is later upset when Carlos laughs at the idea of getting married when Mike tells them to watch out since Bree and Orson, Victor and Gaby, Susan and Mike have all done it or are gonna do it in the same year. Edie visits Carlos's land lady, Lillian Simms and gets Carlos avicted. Carlos reluctantly agrees to move in with Edie. Edie later suggests that maybe they should try to have a baby since Travers is gone and Carlos is divorced. Carlos agrees but Edie secretly stays on birth control. ("What Would We Do Without You?") Edie continues to use birth control which Carlos is oblivious about. When Edie leaves the house and the paper boy needs to be paid, he takes some of her money for him when he stumbles upon the birth control. Carlos confronts Edie at Gaby and Victor's wedding. Carlos breaksup with her and plans on moving out. A heartbroken Edie then decides that she has nothing to live for anymore and she hangs herself... Or not. ("Getting Married Today") 'Season 4' Edie's suicide attempt was actually a fake. After she kicks the chair over, she holds onto the scarf. She waits for the right minute for when Carlos returns to get his things. Carlos enters the house and she let's go. Karen McCluskey stops Carlos to talk to him about leaving the trashcans outside. Edie struggles to hold on. By the time Carlos gets upstairs, she is already hanging there unconcious. Carlos cuts her down just in time to save her life. As he puts his hand on her, Edie grabs on tight. One month after almost killing herself, she is let out of the hospital. She is introduced to Katherine Mayfair at her barbecue which Edie thought was her party. Carlos decides to stay with Edie until she recovers. This makes his ex-wife, Gabrielle Lang very upset because they planned to start an affair. ("Now You Know") When Carlos isn't around, Edie looks through his stuff and finds out about his off shore bank account. Edie blackmails Carlos to become enaged to her. Carlos reluctantly agrees to this. ("Smiles of a Summer Night") Edie plans to announce her engagment at Susan Delfino's cherade party. Carlos forbids her but she buys an engament wring for herself to where. Gaby see's this and is furious. When Katherine gets mad that she is flirting with her husband Adam Mayfair. Edie reveals Gaby's past with John Rowland. ("The Game") Edie finds out she has crabs and there is a chance Carlos might have it too. They have to use this horrible shampoo. Meanwhile Carlos warns Gaby who has to do it as well and has to trick Victor into doing it. At Bree's baby shower, Edie reconizes the smell on Victor. He says it was a lousine Gaby got him. Edie looks at Carlos who scratches, then Gaby who does the same, then Victor who does it too. Edie realizes what is going on and is furious. She smashes the crabcake she had in her hand. ("If There's Anything I Can't Stand") Edie hires a private detective to watch Gaby and Carlos. Gaby however thought it was someone Victor sent because he left town for the weekend. Gaby and Carlos decide to wait six months to start up again. They have a goodbye kiss which the private detective took a picture of, he gives Edie the pictures at the end of the episode. ("Art Isn't Easy") Edie see's Carlos moving out, knowing about his affair she asks him if there was someone else. He says there wasn't. Edie goes to report his off shore account to the IRA. Carlos had moved the money. Edie confronts him and he says he knows nothing about this money just incase she was wearing a wire. As revenge, she gives Victor the pictures. ("Now I Know, Don't Be Scared") Carlos goes to retrieve a painting he forgot at Edie's house. She gives it to him with to big holes in it. Sh reveals that she gave Victor the pictures which worries Carlos. ("You Can't Judge a Book by its Cover") When Victor goes missing, Edie gives the police a tip saying Gaby cheated on Victor with her ex-husband Carlos. ("Distant Past") While on Gaby's front porch, a man mistakes her Gaby and gives her the documents to the off shore bank account. After he leaves, Gaby chases her. Edie locks herself into her house. Gaby throws a chair through her window and fights with Edie for the papers. They run back outside but loose the papers in the wind. Edie and Gaby run back inside with the tornado comes. Edie goes to her crawl space but Gaby refuses to get in with her. Edie doesn't care but Gaby gets in. Edie and Gaby start to get along and forgive one another. Gaby and Edie makeup. ("Something's Coming") When Edie finds out Carlos gave her fake juwlery when they were together, she reveals to Gaby that Carlos is blind permanently. ("Sunday") Edie gets Carlos dog food for his seeing eye dog. She also confronts Gaby saying that she needs to treat him better now that he's blind. ("Hello, Little Girl") When Bree decides to divorce her husband Orson Hodge, Edie asks her to take him back to his apartment when he wouldn't leave her alone. When Orson didn't want to go back, Edie let him spend the night. Bree thought this was real inappropriate but Edie didn't care. Bree is thinks Edie might start an affair with him because she did with Karl Mayer, Mike Delfino, and Carlos Solis. When Edie and Orson get drunk, they share a drunken kiss which Bree see's while looking in the window. Both Edie and Orson regret the kiss. ("Opening Doors") Bree confronts Edie about this and smacks her. Bree then sabotoges Edie's buissness. Edie goes to Orson's apartment to bitch about his soon to be ex-wife. Edie stumbles opon papers revealing Danielle and Austin are Benjamin's real parents. Edie blackmails Bree to be nice to her and do everything she says or her secret will be out. Bree tells Susan, Lynette, and Gaby to her surprise understand. They all end their friendship with her. Edie moves away to be near Travers now that she lost her friends. ("Mother Said") 'Time Jump' In the five-year jump between season four and five, Edie ends up not spending as much time with Travers as promised. Edie starts to visit Orson Hodge who agreed to go to prison if Bree stayed married to him. Edie learns that Bree never visits him and is disgusted by it. When Bree confronts her about visiting her husband, Edie tells her that there is nothing better to do now that she was given the boot from Wisteria Lane. Edie shames Bree into being a better person and visiting her husband. ("Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know") Eventually Edie starts dating a motovational speaker named Dave Williams. They date for a short time and become engaged. They soon get married with a small ceromony at City Hall. Dave convinces Edie that they can be happy in Fairview. Edie and Dave decide to move back to Wisteria Lane. ("Connect! Connect!") 'Season 5' At the begin ning of the season premiere, a mysterious man payed a man out of his lease of Edie Britt's old house. This man turned out to be Edie Williams new husband Dave Williams. The day after returning, Edie goes outside to wash her car to let everyone know she has returned. Lynette Scavo is the first to see this. She calls Susan Mayer, Bree Hodge, and Gabrielle Solis to tell them. They all confronted her and she tells them she is a changed woman. She brings the four woman inside to introduce them to her husband. They are shocked to see he wasn't stolen and he was actually hers. The girls decide to throw her a party saying their sorry. At the party, Edie is shocked to see Karen McCluskey is still alive. Edie introduces her to Dave. Edie tells the girls she forgives them for giving her the boot. The girls are upset because this was a party saying they forgave her. Edie and the girls fight. After the party, Edie says it was a bad idea for ever moving back and she asked why he was so determined to live on Wisteria Lane. He says he knows they can be happy there. ("You're Gonna Be So Happy") Edie decides she wants to move after everyone is so cold to her. Dave goes to Karen's house to ask her to apoligize. When she refuses, he steels her cat and makes it look like he ran away. Dave offers to help find it once she apoligizes to Edie. Karen agrees but goes over to Katherine's house to do research on Dave and find out his true motives. ("We're So Happy You're So Happy") Karen and Katherine start asking Edie questions about Dave to find out more about him. Edie realizes she hardly knows anything about her husband. At Danielle Van de Kamp's welcome home party, Karen, Katherine, and Edie ask Dave questions. Dave doesn't fully answer them. Dave reveals his father was an achoholic. Edie apoligizes to him on the way home and says she never should have wondered about the stuff Karen said. Dave then tells Edie that Karen could be going seenile. ("Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else") Edie wants to buy Mary Alice Young's old house but Dave doesn't. When Mike won't join his band. He and Edie decide to buy the house and rent it out to Mike without Edie knowing the real reason. ("Back in Business") Dave's doctor arrives in Fairview and confronts Dave at the White Horse Club, but Dave strangles him and sets fire to the building. Dave only married Edie to have an excuse to move to Wisteria Lane and get revenge on Mike, who, as it turns out, had been involved in a car accident that killed Dave's wife and daughter. Edie starts to notice something is off about Dave and is irritated that he doesn't show interest in her. One night she wakes up and sees Dave talking to himself. Edie wants to know why he's acting so strangely and Dave tells her he used to be married before he met Edie and that his wife died. Edie is furious he never told her about this before and throws him out of the house. When Edie is locked in a basement with Susan, they have a heart to heart chat and Susan tells Edie not to treat men like tissue and to believe in happily ever afters. After they are freed Edie goes to Dave and tells him to move back in. When Dave tells Edie that Eli Scruggs, the neighborhood handy man, has died, she recalls the time that when she was having marital problems with her ex-husband, Umberto. In a flashback, while feeling insecure about her appearance after Umberto turns out to be gay, Eli reassures Edie and makes her feel better and ends up having sex with her. While at a liquor store, Edie observes an encounter between Dave and Father Drance. Suspicious about her husband's motives, she does a research on his past after Father Drance calls her Mrs. Dash. Determined to know more about her husband's past, Edie goes to the local newspaper for information on Dave's family, only to learn that Dave had both a wife and daughter who were killed in a car crash. Later, when she asks Dave how he feels about children, he tells her that his "friend" had a daughter he loved who died in the crash and lives his life wondering what she would've looked like and how old she would've been; he also tells her that he would never have a child as it wouldn't be worth it 'Death' Edie is still determined to know a lot more about Dave's past. Upon receiving a news article on the fateful car accident and finally learning the truth about her husband's intentions, she confronts Dave when he returns home from his camping trip. As she attempts to call Mike to warn him, she is almost strangled to death by Dave. Tearful and disorientated, Edie manages to run away and drives down the lane. She almost hits Orson as he stumbles onto the road; swerving to miss him, she hits an electric post instead. Dazed and unaware that the power line had snapped and there was water underneath the car, Edie steps out. She receives an electric shock, falls to the ground and dies a few minutes later. Posthumous Appearances *After Edie's death, the housewives pay a visit to her son, Travers, to announce her death and to give him her ashes. On the journey up each of the housewives and Karen McCluskey share memories of Edie. Once they arrive, however, Travers tells them that they were her closest friends and that they should spread the ashes wherever they see fit. Ultimately, her ashes are spread around Wisteria Lane. Edie was at peace about her death and had no regrets because she lived her life to the fullest and to her it was "a one of a kind life." *Edie appears briefly in "Everybody Says Don't" as a hallucination of Dave's, telling him to do away with his complicated plan of killing Susan's son, M.J., on a fishing trip, and instead urging him to go and kill M.J. right then and there. Post-Death Season 6 Edie is later mentioned in Season Six's first episode "Nice is Different Than Good" by Lee McDermott. While selling Mary Alice's house to the Bolens, Lee says he got really lucky, since the woman who handled all the properties in the neighborhood (clearly Edie) slammed her car into a pole and got fried by a power line. Susan later imagines how her life would've been like if she hadn't divorced Karl and never married Mike. After Karl leaves Susan in this alternate future, she sees Mike with a pregnant blondhaired woman walking down the street, it is rumored that this woman is Edie. Season 7 Edie is later mentioned by Renee Perry and Lynette Scavo, when Renee announces that she is moving into Edie's old house on Wisteria Lane. "You Must Meet My Wife" is therefore the final episode of the series to mention Edie after her death, she is never mentioned on the series again. Behind Closed Doors The character Edie was originally written as a recurring role in the series. Actress Nicollette Sheridan, who originally auditioned for Bree Van de Kamp, one of the series' more prominent roles, was cast in the role in February 2004. On August 11, Sheridan was announced to have joined the main cast for the series' first season, the thirteenth cast member to do so. Despite proving popular with fans and critics, Sheridan's role remained somewhat minimal in the series' first two seasons. Series creator Marc Cherry insisted that Edie served "only as a spoiler to complicate the other women's lives." Although Sheridan thought of Edie as the fifth main housewife—in addition to Susan, Bree, Lynette Scavo, and Gabrielle Solis—the opening credits only pictured the other four women, excluding Edie. Additionally, Cherry shared that his goal for the series would be to have the central four women remain in the series. However, Marcia Cross's real-life maternity leave caused Bree to be absent in several episodes of the third season. Edie's character was elevated in prominence, providing the fourth concurrent storyline for the episodes. During this time, the character's "layers are peeled away and the character is developed on a deeper level than has been previously explored." Despite Cross's return, Edie maintained a more important role throughout seasons four and five until the character's death. In February 2009, it was announced that Sheridan would be leaving the show following her character's death, which would involve a car accident and electrical wire. Cherry had confirmed the death of several fan favorites at the beginning of the series' fifth season in September 2008. Rumors of on-set problems with Sheridan and her squabbles with Cherry reportedly led to her departure. Sheridan commented that killing Edie "was a risky decision that could have devastating ramifications," and admitted to feeling ignored by Cherry while on the series. Cherry alleges that the reason behind Edie's death was to cut costs from the series. The series reportedly saved an estimated $100,000 to $200,000 per episode without the cost of Sheridan's salary. In April 2010, Sheridan filed a lawsuit against Cherry, alleging wrongful dismissal and assault and battery, among five other counts. The following June, Sheridan filed an amended claim, clarifying that the alleged assault was a "light tap," but reaffirmed her stance that her contract was wrongfully terminated. Sheridan's portrayal of the character has earned mostly positive reviews. In 2005, Sheridan was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress. Trivia *Edie was seen attending the First Methodist Church with Ida Greenberg in the season two premiere episode, "Next". *Edie is based on the neighborhood slut featured in director Tim Burton's movie "Edward Scissorhands", called "Joyce", and portrayed by actress Kathy Baker. *Edie was originally going to be called "Evie McCall", as stated in the book, Behind Closed Doors. *Nicollette Sheridan originally auditioned for Bree Van de Kamp, but Marc Cherry thought she would be better as neighborhood tramp, Edie. *At the beginning, Edie was only supposed to be a recurring role and was only set to appear in a few episodes each season. However when Sheridan was cast, Cherry updated her to a more prominent role. *Although Edie is often seen as the fifth main housewife — in addition to Susan, Bree, Lynette, and Gabrielle — the opening credits only pictured the other four women, excluding Edie. Additionally, Cherry shared that his goal for the series would be to have the central four women remain in the series. *At the beginning of season six, new real estate agent Lee McDermott makes a reference to Edie Britt as "the woman who handled the properties in the neighborhood". He also stated that she "slammed her car into a pole and got fried by a power line". *The character of Renee was added to the show to fill in for Edie's character. Fans hated Edie's death, so Marc Cherry added Renee as the "new Edie" and to "stir up some trouble on the Lane". Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 307 02.png Promo 307 15.png Promo 307 16.png Promo 307 17.png Promo 519 05.png Promo 519 06.png Promo 519 07.png Promo 519 08.png Promo 519 09.png Promo 519 10.png Promo 519 11.png Promo 519 12.png Promo 519 13.png Promo 519 14.png Promo 519 15.png Promo 519 16.png Promo 519 17.png Promo 519 18.png Promo 519 19.png Promo 519 20.png Promo 519 21.png Promo 519 22.png Promo 519 23.png Promo 519 24.png Promo 519 25.png Promo 519 26.png Promo 519 27.png Promo 519 28.png Promo 519 29.png Promo 519 30.png Promo 519 31.png Promo 519 32.png Promo 519 33.png Promo 519 34.png Promo 519 35.png Promo 519 36.png Promo 519 46.png Promo 519 47.png Promo 519 48.png Promo 519 50.png Promo 519 51.png Category:Main characters Category:Housewives Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Desperate Housewives: The Game characters Category:Suicidal characters Category:Edie's family Category:Narrator characters